Encounters in a New Time
by Phirst
Summary: It's time for Kagome to move on and once again settle in her own time, but that's easier said then done. A series of related drabbles and oneshots for Dokuga Contest.
1. Imagine Meeting You here

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Smart' on Dokuga_Contest. It won third place in the 'Smart' prompt contest. Enjoy!_

---

"You know, I expected you to take over the world some day."

Cool eyes glanced over the top of a recent paper. To the casual bystander the wealthy man would appear completely apathetic. Kagome knew better. She saw the spark in his eyes.

"I expected you to be dead. It would seem both expectations were not met."

Kagome flopped onto the bench next to Sesshoumaru with a careless air. She had not aged since his last encounter with her. That encounter had happened nearly five hundred years ago. The miko should be dead, not now sitting next to him in a park.

"Explain." He commanded as he folded his paper neatly in half.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out by now." Kagome arched a brow at the demon. She was attempting to goad him.

He did not appreciate her sassiness. Sesshoumaru growled low before glaring at the impudent female currently annoying him.

Kagome let out a sigh. She'd been warned not to nettle the daiyoukai, but she couldn't help it. She'd been strangely excited since being informed of his survival to her own time. She was in a playful mood, one that was obviously starting to piss off the mighty lord.

"Do you remember the old well near Inuyasha's Forest?"

A curt nod was her answer.

"It acts as a time portal. Or it used to. I was originally born in this time, but at the age of fifteen I was able to travel to the feudal era."

Sesshoumaru's facial features changed none. He remembered the rumors whispered about the girl.

"After the jewel was completed I was returned here. Shippo found me a few months ago. He's the one that told me where I could find you."

"Why seek me?"

"Because I wanted to remember."


	2. They See What They Want, You See Me

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Ready' for Dokuga_Contest. It continues directly after the first chapter/drabble._

---

A dark shadow flitted over her expressive blue eyes. She looked so sad as she stared up into the branches above them. Memories of the past slowly stole away her cheerful disposition and replaced it with something oppressive.

It displeased him.

"This mood change is not necessary. Change it immediately."

Kagome snorted. Oddly, she had missed his short verbal spats that tended to be used as orders. Her heart felt a little lighter as she resumed eye contact.

She had been depressed for months since her return. Shippo had eased her melancholy mood, but even he could do only so much.

She was ready to mold herself into her old life, but she had found that she no longer fit.

Her friends still saw her as the sick girl from High School. Hojo only saw his crush on a girl that had disappeared long ago. Professors saw a young woman that had a long period of mediocre grades and low attendance. Mama saw her innocent daughter devoid of anything tragic in her life.

Their opinions didn't really mean anything to her except for her mothers, that one mattered. She still wanted them to see her, Kagome, though. Not some shadow.

Kagome had enough of being seen as someone she was not. While she had loved Inuyasha, he had greatly wounded her heart when he looked at her with eyes glazed over with the past.

"I want to thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was momentarily taken aback by her formality, and slightly confused by the thanks. He had done nothing for her. He arched a brow at her.

An amused smile curled Kagome's lips.

"You've seen me at my best, but you've also seen me at my worst. Most people in my life only see what they want. Though it took you an exorbitantly long time to get past my humanity, you still always saw me as I was. Not the girl you first met nor the girl I should have been."

He studied her for a moment. She had always posed as a curiosity to him. She was never what he expected her to be. His views had changed just as often as something new had been revealed about her.

"I see no more than there is to see. Whether it be a beings annoying habits or the potential they harbor. It would be foolish to only see the surface."


	3. A Trickster's Plan

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- Didn't make it in time to post my entry for the 'Rely' prompt at Dokuga_Contest. I decided to keep it anyways and expand it (a lot!), so enjoy!_

---

Bright white fangs flashed in a handsome smile that reached to piercing green eyes. Normally one would not find themselves amused as they are pinned to a wall by their throat. Especially when said throat is tightly gripped by one of the most formidable beings to have walked the earth. Shippo laughed at his mentors annoyance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further as Shippo laughed. Perhaps it was time to remind the kitsune of his place. It had been some years since the daiyoukai had taught the whelp a lesson for his insolence.

"Why was the miko's ability kept from me?"

Shippo raised a brow in mock consternation.

"I believe your centuries have finally caught up with you sensei."

The vise-like hold upon the fox demon's neck strengthened as Sesshoumaru's patience thinned. The fact that Shippo was the second being to give him gumption within a twenty-four hour period helped none. First the miko, then her adoptive son.

"Okay, okay! I'd think you'd know exactly why you were not told of Kagome's time-traveling. Knowledge of the future would have given you a great amount of power, and back then you were all about power."

A thoughtful look passed over the kitsune's face before he continued.

"You also weren't exactly the most approachable back then... or now for that matter. Most beings don't divulge great secrets to others that they don't consider friends."

He couldn't be sure why the fact that he had been left out from the miko's circle of confidants caused a sense of anger, but it had. Sesshoumaru had tried to remain separate from Inuyasha's group and had done well enough to keep the group from disturbing him. Except for Kagome. No matter how aloof he became she always tried to draw him in. She'd even managed it on a couple of rare occasions during their travels.

With a dignified 'hnn' Sesshoumaru released Shippo. There was no point in taking out his aggression on the kitsune now, the brat expected it. The demon lord turned away from Shippo and proceeded to the exit of the dojo. He was stopped when Shippo cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"She wanted to tell you. Everyone fought over whether or not to tell you, and in the end it was decided that it would be in her best interest not to inform you of her ability. She thought it would act as a sign of good faith between the two groups, but it was deemed to powerful of a secret."

Sesshoumaru's spine stiffened and he raised his head with a haughty air. Cold gold eyes connected with lively green across the dojo.

"They were correct to rely upon their instincts."

The great demon lord left, heading back to the mansion.

Shippo watched as his mentor receded from view. A frown appeared on his usually sunny face. With each passing decade Sesshoumaru's barriers grew stronger and stronger. Rin had been able to tear down a sizable chunk of his barriers, but with her inevitable passing the barriers rebuilt around him. Even Shippo had a hard time connecting with the daiyoukai after nearly five centuries training and learning from him.

A devious smirk curled the trickster's lips as a plan formed in his head. Hopefully Kagome's formidable talents in the area of the heart would prove to be fatal to Sesshoumaru's near impenetrable shield over his heart. It was time for two of the most important beings in his long life to finally get what they deserved. He'd have to go over his plans with his mate, but he looked forward to planning out his attack.

Things were about to get interesting for his two unsuspecting victims.


	4. Let the Games Begin

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi_

_Author's Note- This oneshot was created for the prompt 'Pillow' for Dokuga_Contest. Enjoy!_

---

"I'm still not sure this is a wise choice, love."

Chinatsu snuggled closer into the embrace of her mate. Sometimes she worried Shippo intentionally looked to stir mischief up with Sesshoumaru. She had no qualms with playing tricks and other devious acts on others, but there were some beings that should not be messed with. Shippo's old mentor was one of those beings. She'd bet that Kagome could also be another of those beings on the 'Do Not Fuck With' list.

"Do you remember the last time you attempted to interfere in Lord Sesshoumaru's love life? I believe you whined for months about your aching back and the lose of your hair. I don't think he'll take well to a second attempt on his love life."

Shippo chuckled.

"My intention had been to loosen the old stiff. I figured he be less hateful if he finally had a good romp between the sheets, kami knows it'd been at least a couple of centuries since his last excursion. It can't be healthy being celibate for so long."

"And look where that got you." Chinatsu laughed as the memory filtered through her mind. "It was quite funny watching Lord Sesshoumaru use you as a mop against the dojo floor. I'd hate to think of what he'd do to you if he learned of your new plot."

"It will be worth it." Shippo was silent as he thought of how to express his wish to his mate. With a dip of his head he rested his nose against the nape of Chinatsu's neck, taking a deep breath of her relaxing scent. "I wish for them to have this." His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to him. "To know that there is someone there for them. Someone to offer unwavering friendship. To bestow loving passion. To provide unshakable trust. Someone to be their everything and be able to give back just as much. To be wanted and needed. To know that at the end of the day there is someone to share your joy and sadness."

Chinatsu shifted to face Shippo. She smiled at her mate while placing her hands lovingly against the sides of his face. Sometimes he surprised her with his seriousness.

"I will help you in your endeavor, no matter how dangerous this particular one may be." She quirked a brow at him before giving him a light kiss. "Those two deserve their happily ever after with all the sacrifices they've made."

"Thank you, koi. They won't know what hit them when we're done with them." Shippo yawned. He was ready to finally sleep.

Chinatsu sighed. There was a lot of planning to be done. They couldn't just go into this with a half formed plan. No, this case needed a full detailed plan with multiple contingency plans.

"Well, I think this will officially be the longest pillow talk session we've ever had. Usually you're snoring away by now." Chinatsu poked her mate in the chest as his eyes started to droop. "Hey! We've got planning to do. Have any good ideas running around up there? I'd prefer that our meddlesome actions aren't uncovered until Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome are thoroughly occupied. While Lord Sesshoumaru is a force to be reckoned with all on his own, I have also heard of Kagome's temper and would like to never be on the receiving end of one of her arrows." Chinatsu paused for a moment. "Or zapped for that matter. There are still legends floating around about her."

"I wouldn't worry about Kagome. She'd never dream of hurting me nor my mate, you're to cute."

Chinatsu gave her mate a withering look. She hated the word 'cute' associated with her, and he knew it.

"I've got a couple of ideas."

---

"Hakushon! Hakushon!"

Sesshoumaru's steps faltered as a pair of sneezes erupted from him, interrupting his kata. The demon lord looked around with narrow eyes.

Someone, somewhere was talking about him and it didn't bode well for him. He would have to be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. He resumed his kata. Tomorrow he would start watching those around him, he was not going to be taken by surprise.

---

"Hakushon!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter as she sneezed and smiled a bright smile.

"Well, it seems someone is talking about you, dear. Good things must be on your horizon."

"Oh mom, you don't actually believe in that old superstition, do you?"

"Of course I do! Good things have always followed me after one sneeze, and bad things have also followed after two sneezes. I'd think you'd believe in that superstition as well."

"I don't know. I don't think sneezes should be used as a reliable indicator of the future of good or bad events."

"Just wait. You'll see."

Mrs. Higurashi stood from the table. She placed a kiss on Kagome's head before walking past to go up to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Kagome watched as her mother left. With a heavy sigh she heaved herself up and headed for her own bed.

"Whatever it is, it better be good."


	5. New Assistant

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Snap' on Dokuga_Contest._

---

With veiled amusement Sesshoumaru watched as another pencil was destroyed with an aura flaring snap. The demon found himself smirking into the fiery blue glare of his new assistant.

"You will also need to replace each of those pencils before you return."

Each time he watched Kagome bite her tongue or tighten her fist his mood became better. There was a certain mirth to be obtained while observing her struggle not to explode. Perhaps it was a good thing the fox had persuaded him into hiring the miko.

Kagome walked away muttering.

"Damn dog."

Sesshoumaru grinned in satisfaction.

"Return promptly."


	6. Dance Like No One is Watching

_Disclaimer- All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note- This drabble was created for the prompt 'Fresh' on Dokuga_Contest._

_---_

He stood in horrified fascination, frozen just within the threshold of the miko's dwellings. Never in all his long life had he witnessed something so blatantly wrong, yet so deliciously unobjectionable. This was a fresh new side of the seemingly innocent Kagome never dreamed of by him.

There was always the niggling suspicion that she was a sensuous creature, but seeing was believing. Past perceptions shifted once again with the entrancing sway of luscious hips as Kagome gyrated to and fro in perfect rhythm of the loud music. He had believed the skirt she used to traipse around in the feudal era was excessively exposing, but her current ensemble left little to the imagination. It was decidedly indecent the way her micro shorts and thin camisole clung lovingly to her shapely curves, fitting like a second skin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagome screeched at her unwanted spectator, effectively ripping Sesshoumaru from his intent perusal of her form.

"Watching the show," came Sesshouamru's low drawl once he'd recovered his scattered wits. He watched as her face flamed red in embarrassment.

"Why are you even here!? I'm not working today!"

"Shippo wished for me to pick you up for his youngest kit's birthday celebration. He informed me that he had relayed the change in plans to you."

"Well, he didn't." She glanced towards a clock. "You're nearly two hours early!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Chinatsu asked to bring you early so you could help her with last minute preparations." A dark smile crept onto his face. "As much as I appreciate your current state of undress, it would be best if you changed now so we may leave."

Kagome gasped in abhorrence before darting into her bedroom, slamming the door shut furiously.


End file.
